jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Kurt Lance
Background 1968 - 1991 Kurt's birth was not the best of days for his family. During labor, complications arose & became so dire that only him or his mother would survive the process. His mother made Scott promise to save him so he did. His father never regretted his decision, he just missed his wife. Shortly after Kurt was born, his father decided to leave Gotham as it constantly reminded him on his deceased wife. After jumping from place to place, they settled in Fairfield, Iowa in 1972. By all accounts, Kurt was a farm boy. Though he left that life behind when he began attending West Point in 1986. After four years there, Alex went on to join the Special Forces. His career was somewhat sidetracked after he was caught sleeping with a general's wife. He went on to join the Green Berets as an elite soldier & the "go-to guy" for anything. 1991 - 2007 Eventually he caught the eyes of International Operations, who was putting together a black ops team that would eventually become Team 7. The team had been together for less than six when they were exposed to Gen-Factor on a fake mission set up their handler. After discovering his plot, the team disbanded & everyone went their separate ways. After becoming disenchanted with the government, Kurt decided to leave it all behind & go solo. What exactly Kurt did with that time following their disbandment remains a mystery, as he doesn't speak on it as much though many have witnessed him having nightmares from that time. He always says that "he was on an adventure." 2007 - Present And that's the way it remained until his old teammates, Cole & Marc, came looking to recruit him as the new leader of their revamped version of Team 7. After a lot of persuasion, Kurt took up on the offer & has been leading the team ever since. In addition to Cole & Marc, he's also gotten to reconnect with his former teammate & now Stormwatch member, Michael Cray. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Gen Factor: Exposure to the Gen-Factor had gifted as well as cursed him with supernatural abilities both mental & physical. These powers have fluctuated in potency over the coarse of his life. ** Telekinesis ** Telepathy *** Mind Control *** Memory Erasing ** Mental Shields: He can generate mental shields provide protection from telepathy & mind control. ** Longevity ** Accelerated Healing * Firearms * Demolitions * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Espionage * Weaponry Weaknesses * The Rush: The side effects of using this power are sometimes terrible. The team referred to it as The Rush due to the effect that the use of it is likened to a drug. ** Physical Strain: Using the powers can put a terrible strain on him & trying to keep them under control would often cause blood vessels to rupture. ** Affect Mind: Prolonged use would threaten his sanity & outside forces. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia * He rarely uses the power of mind control & memory erasing as he finds it wrong & it brings him great pain. * Not much is known about Kurt's whereabouts between 1992 & 2007. What is known is that he was in Gotham shortly after Team 7's disbandment & was there until mid 1993 then he was in Texas the following year. Notes * On Earth 44, Kurt is the cousin of Dinah Lance instead of her husband. * Kurt Lance is a member of Team 7 in the New 52. * He is a composite character with Alex Fairchild, an original member of Team 7. It also where the codename Slaphammer & middle name Alexander comes from. * His birthday is a nod to his first comic appearance, Teen Titans ''Vol 4 #8' (June, 2012). * His address is a nod to Alex Fairchild's first comic appearance, ''Gen 13 ''#4 '''(May, 1994) & one of his creators, J. Scott Campbell. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gen-Actives Category:Metahumans Category:Team 7 Category:Stormwatch Category:International Operations Category:Composite Characters